


Memories of Roses

by TheSnowyPlains (Lumiaela)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Nostalgia, One Shot, Sad, also it was probably 455 years between the two main parts, just sad, nothing else, the origin story of wither roses, they're all roses from abandoned worlds, we had to do math for that 65 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumiaela/pseuds/TheSnowyPlains
Summary: A withered rose sits in a flowerpot.
Kudos: 11





	Memories of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I'd reccomend listening to something like a nostalgia edt of subwoofer lullaby as that's the thing that inspired me and it fits very well with the theme.

You pop in the world, your feet hit the bright green grass, you can feel the wind slowly pet your hair. It's freshly created, no change done to the world. A few cows are scattered about, jumping around wildly. You look around, searching for the first thing to do.

You've never been in this place, it's your first time. You don't know what these things do. You attempt to pick a flower, which shrinks slightly. You hear a small noise, but it seems to be no more.

You walk to a bright tree, seemingly the same as all the others. Hitting it, a crack appears. You keep punching it, determined to watch it fall.

But it doesn't fall. It stays, a smaller version of the log hopping on the ground. You pick the item up, and suddenly remember info about it, as if it was hidden away somewhere.

After twiddling with it, you manage to make planks with it, after which you create something resembling a table. The name "Crafting Bench" rings in your mind.

You put it down, which seems to return it to it's logical size. You've punched a few other trees by now, the leaves slightly annoying you as they float, breaking all physics.

You somehow manage to make a pickaxe, which seems important. You journey into the cave you discovered earlier. It's dark, wet, the groaning of undead echoes in your mind. You venture deeper.

You're sitting in your new house, torchlight casting ugly shadows. Your dog stares at you, you remember how excited you were as the voice in your mind told you about it's plans to add a friend to your lonely worlds.

You'd gotten used to the voice, appearing every time you'd pick up something you weren't familiar with.

By this point, you knew most things. You'd been here for about 65 years, but it only felt like one. You've done so much, built such huge structures, discovered many ruins. From the dangerous nether to the quickly limited farlands, you'd gone everywhere.

Slowly, you were getting bored. You had beat the game, even if there was no end. You looked at the rose in a flower pot, sitting next to a painting of what appeared to be a sandwich.

The first thing you'd broken in this world.

You take it out, and rename it.

It's now "A Rose To The Future!"

You set it back in the pot, and sit back down. You close your eyes.

KatLovah has left the game

The voices beg you back, a distinct music playing in your ears. It's nostalgic, reminding you of a time gone by.

The world asks again. You smell old wood, fresh grass, animals and blocks. Familiar, as if you'd spent most of your days here.

The world asks once more, if you'd even want to come back. You open your eyes.

Hundreds of ringing names come to head, and you notice a book in your hand. It's green, nothing like you'd ever seen.

Looking around, it's all familiar. You bring up a menu you'd learnt from the voices, searching for the numbers you never understood, but were always so important. It's engrained into your mind from hundreds of cave expeditions where your house was.

You see the faint light of torches, burnt out, raindrops still dripping from them. The windows are broken, traces of rotten flesh left over.

Walking closer on the gravel path, which you used to be so proud of, the house seems so different. It's not the same, the planks a weathered gray, the farm broken and most animals gone. The leaves you'd spent so long on were almost dead, decay had still gotten to them.

You walk through the doors which seem to not be very good defense anymore. The inside screams sadness, the torches gray with ash, the tables filled with rusty tools.

You flip open one of the chests, all your old gear still inside. Picking up your diamond sword, the enchantments fused into it strike you. They're so old, the runes you once read fluently now resemble dust filters. You put the sword back.

Searching, you notice something that's truly out of place. Something that's so different, it couldn't just be age.

The rose, which you walk over to, is wilted, withered. A few last leaves hang on, the whole thing is black. A tag hangs on it.

"A Rose To The Future!"

Memories flood back, creating a warm feeling in you. You pick it up, the voices go quiet. It's all too real, how long ago you left.

-The Universe waited for you.

-The Universe still loves you.

-Do you want to go back to the Universe?

You smile, setting down the rose.

"Withered Rose" whispers a voice, ringing in your ears. You remember it, how you talked with the Universe.

-Would you like to return?

You pick up your sword, reading the runes.

-The Universe said I love you.

KatLovah has joined the game


End file.
